


My Soul is in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Date Night, Everything is one hundred percent consensual, M/M, Rimjobs, Rimming, Smut, colin is insecure and Bradley is a little too in love, explicit - Freeform, i may have never had sex in my life so it might be described as more amazing than it actually feels, i won't be able to look at myself in the mirror for a week, like really, pointless smut but I was inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colin had been a lot of things in his life, and it felt even more magnified by his acting career. He had experimented being a dreamer, a fool, a passionate idiot, a loving imbecile, and then all of it together, every facet of everything he had ever been, twisted and molded every time in somebody entirely new. He had lived a lot of lives, borrowed the breath to a lot of characters, he had been a lot of things.Still, one thing he couldn't recall ever being was squashed against a hotel door, a warm, pushy tongue unrolled inside his mouth, belonging to no less than one of his coworkers, one he may or may not have been in desperate love with since the first time he had looked at the luminous, blindingly radiant tosser.





	

Colin had been a lot of things in his life, and it felt even more magnified by his acting career. He had experimented being a dreamer, a fool, a passionate idiot, a loving imbecile, and then all of it together, every facet of everything he had ever been, twisted and molded every time in somebody entirely new. He had lived a lot of lives, borrowed the breath to a lot of characters, he had been a lot of things.  
Still, one thing he couldn't recall ever being was squashed against a hotel door, a warm, pushy tongue unrolled inside his mouth, belonging to no less than one of his coworkers, one he may or may not have been in desperate love with since the first time he had looked at the luminous, blindingly radiant tosser.  
He moaned, his hand slipping on Bradley's shoulder, and he didn't know if he wanted to grip it or push him away. Even if Bradley had been the one to initiate the shameless snogging, he couldn't help feeling unpleasant, repulsing even, and he wanted to do all he could to let him the chance to flee if he came to his senses and decided - rightly so - to do just that. At the feeling of that hand, Bradley parted from him, and Colin should have been glad that his plan had saved Bradley from a night of passion with an utter freakshow that he would surely have regretted, but he still couldn't apparently get a grip of himself, inching forward and chasing helplessly after his mouth.  
At that, Bradley went from uncertain to completely frozen and uttered something not entirely comprehensible, since the words rolled off his tongue blurred because of lust and swollen lips.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, tentative, and Colin wanted nothing more than to just grab him and ravish him stupid. When he spoke, though, his voice carried nothing of the fierceness of his want- it was tiny and helpless, if not a little bit scared.  
"I, I don't know, is it?"  
At Bradley's puzzled look he huffed, a trembling hand gripping his hair as he let himself fall backwards, putting space between them. Bradley waited, patiently.  
"I guess I'm just giving you a chance, Bradders. Or maybe my anxiety is. However you please, just, if you want to take it, do it now, because I won't be able to resist much longer."  
Bradley let his weight swing backwards to let Colin some space.  
"What are you going on about?"  
Sometimes it just accumulated, all of it, all of the crap he had to share his life with since he could remember, and sometimes it exploded, usually in the most inconvenient moments, for example right in the face of someone he was about to have phenomenal sex with.  
"I'm literally rotten! I don't know why you would want someone that looks like me, let alone with someone like me inside. You're amazing, pure amazing, and, just... are you sure this is really what you want? I don't want you to regret it, and I'm actually quite positive that you will. It's hard for me to explain just how disgusted I am by myself, all of me, how I always have been, and I think there'll be another time for this, but if there won't.. if there won't I want you - no, need you to know that all of this pathetic, horrifying, banjaxed mess loves you more than it has ever loved anything else."  
He didn't try to paint it pretty, to masquerade it under a veil of false modesty. He wanted it to be all over Bradley's face, raw and ugly like it had always been for him to see.  
The man's face was unreadable, but quite the contrary of emotionless. It was so full of contrasting, striking feelings that Colin found extremely hard to decipher. Bradley stepped closer, and exhaled a shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding, and Colin was still looking at him, clueless.  
"I had no idea. I-" Colin winced in preparation of a speech dripping pity and ineffective reassurances, that he didn't mind all that much, but it made him feel bad precisely because of his incapability to appreciate it and and Bradley got it, of course he did.  
"You're right, there will be a significantly better time for this. However, I'd like to show you exactly how much I won't regret this tomorrow, or any day after that. After all, it's not like I wine and dine the first passerby, especially not in the most unnecessarily fancy restaurant money can afford AND take them to the theater right after."  
He bowed his head, asking for a permission that Colin allowed and dived in, nibbling his ear thoroughly. Colin hummed lazily, his mind drifting back to the lovely evening, and he found himself smiling, melting in a pile of lovestruck goo.  
It had been perfect, absolutely mesmerizing, and it all culminated when Bradley's fingers had timidly found his under the enchanted blue lights of a marvelous Midsummer Night's Dream play, rubbing ginger circles around his knuckles, digits frigid with emotion. Colin had almost reluctantly turned his face from the play with awe still twinkling in his irises, and had found Bradley's lips just a breath away from his. The man had been staring at him for God knows how long, beautiful eyes filled with adoration, like Colin was a hundred times more splendid than the play, than whatever wonder, and Colin couldn't help feeling exactly like Bradley looked.  
"Are you sure that we are awake?" The actor's voice was booming and rapturing, yet Colin had discovered that Bradley shivered only when he had leaned in, nose brushing with his, whispering along the words.  
"It seems to me that we sleep, that we dream."  
Bradley had let out a poorly stifled growl and closed the distance, kissing Colin's lower lip into his mouth while the other man had smiled in it, more than a bit starstruck. It had been the best first kiss he could have asked for, and after that followed many others, so many that in a couple of minutes Colin had had to hush Bradley and warmly suggest him to keep it in his pants at least as long as they were in public.  
After that, though, Bradley's lips had never really left his for more than a minute. He had kept reaching in, giving him wet, sweet pecks, and Colin had fallen right into it every time, turning his whole body and abandoning carelessly his beloved Shakespeare.  
By the end of the play Bradley was leaning so much into him that his whole right side was going numb.  
The man's finger sook his and tangled around them even as they walked out of the theater, and Colin felt his heart thudding right out of his chest at that.  
A particularly filthy swipe of tongue on the outer shell of his ear ripped him away from his daydreaming with an helpless whimper. He heard a hoarse giggle right against his ear and he couldn't let the prick have all the fun, could he? He sunk his teeth in the skin right above Bradley's pulse, that was graciously presented right in front of his face, and he was rewarded with a surprised moan. He smirked, satisfied, but didn't have the time to work on a hickey because Bradley gripped his face and crushed their mouths together, fueled with desperate passion, just that right hint of loss of control.  
"Holy-" Colin started, but he couldn't finish. Bradley licked the words out of his mouth, replacing them with his tongue, and Colin hummed happily around it, giving in and melting around his taste, and his hands trembled when they reached up to dig through Bradley's too soft hair. They kissed and kissed until Bradley's tongue almost started to go numb, working accurately at licking everywhere in Colin's mouth where he could savor his taste, mixed with the lingering scent of too fancy dinner and way too fancy wine. He vaguely came aware of his hands, still resting on Colin's hips, and he reprimanded himself of their lifelessness. They were holding him close, gripping tight on rather tasteless clothes, but after all it was Bradley's idea the one of the evening out being a surprise, thus entirely his fault for the other man's lack of elegance. Since he was staring to get pins and needles in his fingers because of desperate want, he moved them, making them crawl sheepishly until his thumbs reached his belt loops and hooked inside them mindlessly, and when the free width of his palms and fingers he grabbed a nice handful of Colin's ass and shoved him into his hips.  
Colin yelped out loud and parted from him with a loud smack, panting and looking at Bradley with a shaken look under his dark lashes. Disheveled hair, hideous jumper all ruffled, pupils blown and lips plumped and reddened from use, and he looked fucking edible, panting lewdly like he was.  
He wanted to grab him by his shoulder and devour him, suck the life out of his mouth until all he was able to utter was his name (and he was pretty positive that he could) but before that, he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of a dumbstruck looking Colin, surprised by the flash and looking like a deer in the headlights.  
He smiled fondly at his phone for a few instants and then put it away, and at Colin's questioning gaze he shrugged and said that he'd explain later.  
He wanted to proceed doing exactly what he had thought of doing, but Colin didn't let him. He grasped his head hard between his hands and dragged Bradley upon his lips, welcoming him with his mouth hanging open whorishly.  
They made out shamelessly for quite awhile, and Colin's hands roamed over the other man's body until they settled on palming at his crotch and Bradley gasped, jumping back shockingly.  
"What the hell, Cols, I thought you were a bloody virgin!"  
Colin's eyebrows furrowed in sincere bewilderment, chest heaving in breathlessness.  
"What? Why?"  
Bradley was gaping, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.  
"I, uh. I don't know, you've got all that doe eyed look going and I just assumed- wait, you're not?"  
Colin looked at his left, raising his shoulders slightly uncomfortably, and Bradley had enough of it as it was. The thought of Colin's legs wrapping around someone else's body, of his ivory skin being bitten and marked by another man who was likely to have no idea of the preciousness of that almost literal faerie, of his wonderful mouth curling around the letters of a wrong name.. he felt his blood boil viciously and he let out a very feral growl as he slammed him right back, shoving a leg between his thighs and attacking his mouth.  
Colin whined loudly like he couldn't take it, legs giving in and eyebrows scrunched up, almost in a grimace, and Bradley got scared of himself and shot away like he got burnt. He was about to start apologizing profusely when Colin interrupted.  
"Why in the name of God above did you stop? You were finally starting to stop goin' arseways on me and doing it properly."  
It was supposed to be cocky, but his breath caught in his throat too many times to be anything but ridiculously raptured and Bradley smirked.  
"I'll show arseways Bradley's way to your Irish ass, you buffoon."  
And then they were lost, absolutely and perfectly lost, and Colin was humping wildly Bradley's leg, so roughly that he was practically bouncing, moaning all the while like an absolute whore right against his lips, and Bradley's blood fled from his brain so suddenly and entirely that his head spun.  
The fluttering wetness of Colin's lips dancing against his own, colliding haphazardly and nonsensically, the rise and fall of his chest and the faltering grip of his arms against his back was driving him absolutely out of his mind, and he decided he couldn't wait anymore. He gripped that whorish mess right by his asscheeks and lifted him, throwing him up and against his own chest, and he felt Colin trying to adjust, his hands climbing up to close lightly against his windpipe for support, thumbs pushing in just that slightest, and spindly legs wrapping around his hips so mightily that they squeezed the air out of him, as he placed raunchy, graceless open mouthed kisses on his lips. Bradley threw his head back to better meet him, Colin tongued his mouth lasciviously and then squeezed his muscles, throwing himself upwards, rutting forcefully against him, and Bradley was an absolute goner.  
"Jesus, Morgan, will you calm yourself down?" He panted, helplessly, without even thinking.  
"Why would I want to?" A low purr that went straight to his cock.  
"I don't know, I only thought it was fair to warn you that if you keep going like this, I'll cum right in my trousers like a bloody teenager."  
Colin didn't even hesitate when he murmured a honey-rough "Well, we wouldn't want to ruin your posh suit, would we? That would be a shame." right back, and seriously, that twink's stamina didn't cease to surprise Bradley who replied, only a little bit helpless: "The shame would be you not getting the masterpiece that my cock is.".  
Colin looked at him in the eyes for a few moments before bursting in an heartfelt laughter because really, dirty talk was not Bradley's forte.  
Bradley couldn't help forgetting to take offense in order of realizing once again just how splendid Colin looked when he laughed, those little half-moons blooming under his eyes.  
"Don't ever do that again."  
"I love you."  
They spoke at exactly the same moment, and then they found themselves looking at each other in the eyes, absolutely overwhelmed, beaming with excitement.  
Colin shifted in his grip, smiling tentatively, embarrassed in all the pretty ways, and Bradley leaned in and kissed the uncertainty away, just for one moment before Colin pushed forward and nearly made him lose his balance.  
"What are you--"  
"If you're going to take any more to just shove me on the bed and take me I swear I'll leave this room and jerk off in the corridor."  
He didn't even have the time to blink.  
There was a nothing flat of fumbling, a loud noise on Bradley's part and he was very literally thrown on the bed.  
Bradley leaned above him and growled very unsexily, pawing at the air in a way that made Colin want to bury himself with second hand embarrassment, but instead he laughed, again, and grabbed Bradley by his tie to drag him down and meet his lips in a kiss cracked by a thousand of happy little smiles.  
He started playing with the hem of Bradley's tuxedo, and the other man got the hint and quickly removed it, making a show of throwing it in the opposite corner of the room. They both started unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking and catching into each other's and by the time they were done, both of them were panting in anticipation.  
The shirt fell, and so did Colin's jaw. His eyes filled with a rather inexplicable wonder, considering the fact that he had seen that very same chest almost every day on set.  
"Holy shite.."  
And that was the last Bradley heard of it, because Colin catapulted himself on him, throwing him on his back, mouth already hanging open hungrily when he met the smooth surface of his abdomen, and then he closed it slowly, sucking the skin in his mouth like he was savoring the classiest delicacy, throat arching so smoothly with the movement, and all of it was just so prurient that Bradley gagged on his own increased salivation.  
He went on like that, devouring Bradley alive, tasting his skin and leaving angry red marks on his tanned body, slicking his whole torso with spit until his chin brushed the zip of his trousers and threw a devilish glance at the other man, and hell if Bradley thought he would have been the one in control of this.  
He started playing with the button of them, which could have been okay with Bradley's aching cock hadn't he been doing it with his fucking tongue, and the man was pretty positive he couldn't take anymore of it without imploding.  
"Just fucking unzip them already, you absolute tease, or my dick will rip them open for you."  
"I will," Colin puckered his lips thinkingly, "only if you stop speaking on behalf of your dick."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
Bradley almost whimpered, urging him by shoving his hips upwards.  
Colin reached for the zipper with shaky fingers and slowly undid his trousers and he licked his damned lips, that were now the most mischievous shade of cherry red.  
Bradley was painfully hard, and his black boxers - elegantly coordinated with his suit, thank you very much - were already a mess of precome, and Colin could have really spared him the scorching desperation of that warm mouth closing against his member right over them, making them wet and cold and unbearable.  
He played with the waistband of his underwear for a few intolerable moments and then finally, oh, finally pushed them down, and once they reached his ankles he kicked them away impatiently, together with his trousers.  
Veins were jutting out of his shaft rather angrily, his tip was a glaring red and Colin's lips circled it so slowly, so appreciatively and at the same time inquisitively that he had to bite his lower lip not to cry out.  
"Colin, what the fuck are you - ugh, just move for God's -" and then his eyes rolled back into his skull with a yawp, because Colin had finally decided to do something and that something was pulling out his tongue and giving a slow, deliberate lick to his slit.  
He let his tongue roam around it for a little while, let it slid down his cock as far as it could reach without having to close his mouth, and then his lips snapped shut and he started blowing him with an impossibly hard suck, that completely swept Bradley away.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cols, you gave me an heart attack!"  
Colin was having the time of his life, and Bradley was pretty sure his soul had left his body, passing by his dick.  
Colin started to go down his cock, ever so slowly, throat opening up a bit more with every inch of Bradley he swallowed, and before they knew he found himself with his nose buried in Bradley's lower belly, breathing him in peacefully like he didn't have an admittedly quite big cock shoved down his gorge.  
He slowly, slowly pulled off until his mouth lingered right above the reddened tip, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to it, and Bradley nearly came for the obscenity of Colin's flushed cheeks and blown pupils.  
"God have mercy, Morgan, that vomit-green jumper is a goddamn bonerkiller."  
Colin cleared his throat and smacked his lips, like chewing on an aftertaste he didn't really want to let go of, and Bradley hated him so, so intensely.  
"Yeah, I can see from here your boner being awfully dead. Better do something about it."  
He lifted himself with a grunt, sitting on his heels. Bradley made a whole row of embarrassing noises trying to get up himself and fucking rip that spine-chilling thing off of Colin with his teeth, but the other man extended his hand and pushed him back down, saying that he'd only make a mess of it in the state he was (he wasn't entirely wrong) and proceeded to rip it off his head, throwing it in the general direction of Bradley's discarded suit, soon followed by the plain white shirt he had worn underneath.  
Suddenly, there he was, marvelously shirtless, and Bradley kind of lost his ability to breathe at because it wasn't like he had had the time to get accustomed to that sight, unlike Colin did with him.  
A whole expanse of deliciously pale skin, a few thin black hairs scattered across his upper chest, blossoming around his sternum, light, delicate freckles and an abundance of moles that he couldn't wait to get his mouth on, especially one right on the inside of his left hipbone.  
He was still miles away from getting over that view when Colin sinked on him, burying his cock into his mouth once again and without the slightest warning, and he found himself having to deal with both the fireworks blowing up in his cock and the weight of Colin's warm chest, the smoothness of his shoulders and the sharpness of his hipbones being pressed against his bare skin for the first time, igniting millions of wildfires under his skin.  
"Colin, no, Colin, oh my God, stop right now."  
Bradley basically screamed, and became aware of what exactly he said only after Colin stopped and he really had to think about why.  
"What? Am I hurting you?"  
Bradley just groaned.  
"If by hurting me you mean bringing me this close to coming all over your face then yeah, you are, and badly so."  
Colin smirked and the wanker was already about to dive in again if Bradley hadn't put an imploring hand on his shoulder, stopping him. That made Colin take a long look at Bradley, and only after noticing his toes curling desperately and his muscles painfully contracted he noticed just how serious Bradley was about it.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I highly suggest you let me pull myself together a moment if you want me to come while buried in that unbelievable ass of yours - which I really feel like suggesting."  
Colin let him go, and he hadn't even straightened his back completely that Bradley rained on him like a storm, crushing him under his weight and switching their positions, all the while yelling a barbaric "SIKE!".  
Bradley's mouth collided on Colin's neck with the momentum of the shove, and he immediately started working on the biggest hickey he could produce, while Colin wriggled with laughter under him.  
He decided to shut him up, because he honestly found the fact of him not being overrun with pleasure like Bradley had just been a bit unfair towards his masculinity, so he started handling the situation by roughly popping his faded jeans open and shoving them down his legs. When his boxers joined them in their exile too and Colin had stilled, he took the time to admire the body he so eagerly and thoughtlessly had undressed, and remained absolutely speechless, shamelessly panting.  
"Dear lord, the things I'd do to you."  
And it was quite useless, because he was already doing them, but Colin still shivered like the coy prude Bradley had been so sure he was.  
He returned to his neck, attacking the hickey spot mercilessly, and the thing was really becoming so purple that for a moment he feared he had underestimated Colin's daintiness.  
But the man was moaning, wantonly so, and Bradley couldn't help himself anymore.  
He started licking down his body, tracing lustful stripes on his skinny abdomen, tongue catching sweat and traces of cologne, and he felt more and more excruciatingly impatient every second that went by. He tried to stifle his absurd desperation by gripping Colin's asscheeks roughly, digging his fingers painfully into the too soft flesh that was likely to bear the marks of them for a week. He didn't think it through, though, and the result was that he started to accidentally squash Colin against himself so hard his arms started to tremble after not too long, and Colin began panting louder and louder until it was almost a high-pitched scream when, without neither of them realizing, they had started rutting thoughtlessly against one another. After Bradley stopped, blinked a couple of times to recompose himself and got enough air in his lungs to let his brain function properly again, he coughed awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."  
Colin's head snapped up and he had very literal tears hanging from his lower lashes, trailing down the corner of his eyes to his hair.  
And venom in his gaze.  
"I swear to God, James, if you stop one more time. Do you have the vaguest idea of how long it has been since the last time I was this close to crying from pleasure?"  
Colin was a bit surprised with himself in all honesty, he could never have imagined the indignation because of interrupted pleasure would one way outdo the shame for his tears so blatantly that he not only admitted crying in bed but also highlighted the fact.  
Fact is, he had never felt anything like that, especially because of something shoddy as bodies stroking against one another, and he was undefinably angry at Bradley for stopping.  
Bradley, who was now caressing his sides delicately enough to give away the fact that he was afraid to hurt him, and Colin groaned in exasperation, letting his head fall back.  
"Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I'm used to bedding fair maidens like you!" Bradley gesticulated helplessly.  
"What the- is this the first time you ever have sex with someone? You're not supposed to insult me!" Colin mocked, but he had amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. "God, I seriously hope this isn't the 'Bradley's way' you have been going on about..".  
That was the last straw.  
"I'll show you Bradley's way", Bradley roared once again, eager to have Colin's skin overwhelming him again, but for some reason he didn't even know entirely he aimed at his face.  
"Ow! Get off me, you absolute tool!" Colin demanded, giggling and brushing at his reddened cheek. Bradley had sunk his teeth right over his cheekbone, and was now smirking sardonically down at him, propped on his elbow. Colin grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down, and in a flat second Bradley was devouring the mouth-watering expanse of Colin's chest, sucking and nibbling and biting, licking mindless patterns with just the tip of his tongue, lowering until he finally got to torture the skin around that one little beauty mole on his hipbone that was driving him completely insane.  
Colin closed his eyes, throwing his head back and digging with it into the soft mattress, lower lip bitten unawarely.  
Bradley parted himself from him with a loud pant, and took a moment to breathe before reaching with trembling hands for his thighs, and Colin was so deep lost in the feeling of his legs being maneuvered that tenderly that he had to remind himself of breathing more than once.  
Bradley's left hand landed on his lower stomach, hot and heavy, meaning to still Colin from his impatient squirming.  
He circled Colin's calf with his other hand and slowly started to push, causing the man to lift it and present himself at him, open and vulnerable and downright fucking perfect. He turned his head and pulled out his tongue without even thinking about it and crashed it against his skin, licking a long stripe down that endless leg, back curving with the movement, until he reached the warmth of his inner thigh, right next to his pelvis. There, Bradley decided was the best place to startle him out of his skin by seizing hard down on the tense flesh between his bones with his teeth, working on a love mark so viciously that his cheeks hollowed.  
Bradley wasn't expecting it when Colin's hand made its way through his hair, pressing on his scalp without the slightest hint of gentleness. When Bradley parted from him to breathe and gingerly flick his tongue out soothingly, Colin almost tried to grab him by his hair and slam him on his earnest cock, but Bradley was having none of it as he clutched his leg once again and guided it upwards. His lips and tongue were merely brushing against his skin as he sank further down, his roughed up breath the only constant lingering warmth. The tip of his tongue was leaving wet spots on his way down, and Colin almost screamed in frustration.  
"Heavens above, Bradley, you gobshite, do you even know where a penis is? Just wondering because you're taking forever."  
Bradley looked up languidly, and Colin's breath was vehemently punched out of him when the man whispered, low and iniquitous:  
"That may have escaped your attention, Morgan, but your dick is most certainly not what I was aiming at."  
Colin's eyes nearly shot out of his skull.  
"You're not seriously about to do what I think you're about to do, are you?"  
Bradley let a tentative flick of his tongue - torturously too much to the right - speak for himself as Colin threw his head back, abdominals twitching helplessly.  
He licked again, too much to the right, too much to the left, too high or too low but he purposefully never let his tongue give Colin's rim more than the ghost of a brush.  
"Fuck you, James, I will not subside even one second more of this absolute bullshit."  
His teeth were clenched, tendons popping out of his throat, reddened chest raising erratically, hands clenching and unclenching in Bradley's hair like he couldn't help it, and he looked absolutely vanquished. Bradley loved it with a burning passion, so he didn't stop teasing.  
A mighty groan in the back of his throat was the only thing he was capable of emitting, body contracting and his jaw gave in, mouth hanging open. He shove his heel in Bradley's back, urging him on, and the man's giggle reverberated against his flesh so filthily that he felt he could collapse.  
His lower lip started to tremble, and another tear, this time of restlessness, escaped the corner of his eye and trickled down the side of his face. And then finally, finally Bradley's demonic tongue landed flat on his hole, giving a long, deliberate swipe of pure lustful obscenity. Colin's whole body jerked.  
"Christ on a bike!" He cried out, and Bradley snorted and sank his head in his own shoulder not to laugh coarsely right on Colin's puffed hole.  
"Jesus, Colin, of all the things.."  
He looked up at him, and his outraged, dumbfounded expression together with one wild strand of hair jutting out to the left was enough to throw him into another laughing fit.  
Colin, dick throbbing atrociously, draped a hand over his face and moaned theatrically: "What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was some cock."  
Bradley started to recompose himself, still wheezing a bit hysterically, and uttered a "Yeah, no, you're right. I'm going to jizz from my ears like a fucking fountain if we take anymore longer."  
He placed a thoughtless kiss on his rim and the smack reverberated on his hole, making his body shiver, then scrambled to his feet and bolted to that one corner of the room, fumbling with his tuxedo until he managed to straighten it and find a small bottle of lube tucked inside the inner pocket.  
"That's so classy of you."  
"Shut the fuck up." Snickered Bradley, his whole upper body flushing an adorable shade of pink and Colin licked his lower lip into his mouth, biting it while looking at him. He looked absolutely amazing, with his golden hair ruffled and sticking in every direction he had turned his head to, chest flushed and glistening with sweat, black tie still hanging haphazardly from his neck, and if he hadn't been boneless by the mesmerizing way he had just been eaten out, he would have stood up and very literally jumped him.  
He grabbed his heels in his hands, stretching out wide and shameless in one of the yoga poses he found most ridiculous, hoping to make Bradley laugh like he did with his tiger.  
It didn't quite work.  
"Jesus fuck!" Bradley yelled, bending in half by the sheer force of his hand shooting down to his dick and squeezing it. He turned a flaming red, mouth gaping and eyes widened in shock. The bottle of lube exploded from his hand, tumbling to the ground.  
"What the hell, Colin, why do you want me dead so badly?" And Colin was evil, he really was, because he reached down with his hand to his own hole teasingly.  
"Don't you fucking dare, you bucket of shit!" Growled Bradley, as he got hold of the small plastic bottle, squashing half of its content into his trembling palm because of the borderline desperate level of his arousal.  
He fell on him, bouncing on the mattress and taking advantage of the movement to capture Colin's lips in a long, all-tongue, passionate kiss as his hand slid down his legs, that opened eagerly.  
Colin could taste himself in that kiss, and the sheer sense of belonging punched a moan out of him. Or maybe it was Bradley's finger, shyly nudging at his hole and then sliding inside without warning.  
Huh.  
Colin clenched for the surprise and then immediately relaxed, slipping a trembling hand over Bradley's sweaty back and stabbing him with his nails, pushing him down and forward, urging him on.  
Bradley was progressively slipping into a steamy, sticky sort of nirvana, Colin's mouth pressed against his ear, letting out wet, hot, breathy moans was leading him into perdition and he never wanted to stop. It was rapturing, overwhelming, and he couldn't wait anymore longer. He played on his rim with his middle finger until it loosened enough to let it slip inside, joining his index, Colin clenched his other hand around Bradley's tie, pulling him down enough to level his shoulder with his mouth and sinking his teeth in it, and if he yelped a little he will never admit it.  
Time stretched until it was impossible for Colin to say how many centuries passed when Bradley got a third finger in, but it eventually happened, and he exhaled shakily when he finally, finally felt the stretch that he so much craved. It still was not even close to enough, his fingers were thick but not like his cock felt in his mouth, and they weren't long enough to brush at his prostate the way he was desperate for. Oh, if Bradley thought he was a slut before.  
"For th' love of everything good in the world, James, pull yerself together!"  
Bradley snapped awake from the dreamlike feeling of Colin's mouth on his skin and blinked at him confusedly. Colin threw his head back and almost howled.  
"Just fuck me, for God's sake!"  
And Bradley did. He pulled his fingers out slowly, almost reverently, mouth slacking open at the sight of Colin wrapped so tightly around his fingers losing himself for a moment before Colin grabbed at his bicep impatiently and shoved him away.  
The only thing Colin was able to think for a good few of seconds when Bradley's tip first entered him, agonizingly, insufferably slowly, was that he was probably going to bite his lower lip off, or at least draw blood from it, because he didn't think he had ever bitten that hard on something.  
It felt just so fucking good, but beyond the feeling in itself was the pure essence of Bradley filling him, of him being inside himself in the most intimate way other than words, that was so intrinsically good his head started to spin. He had to remind himself a good billion times to just swallow some air before he passes out of mere distraction. And damn was it a distraction, he thought as his mouth fell open with a smacking sound, not a noise coming from his throat, saliva connecting his teeth to his lower lip and glistening lazily under the timid orange light, shaken by the incessant, too close to hyperventilating to be safe when Bradley started pushing in.  
A tear rolled down the corner of his eye, he felt like he was drowning in impatience, overwhelmed by the too-much-never-enough swaying feeling, and then Bradley's thumb was on his face, wiping it away, and it all felt so real, so right once again, so scarily engulfing, and he hoped it would be over soon just as much as he needed it to never end.  
"I-I love you too, you know? I just.. it felt so big and scary before, but now it's perfect, it's perfect, it's--" he was delirious. Bradley shut him up with a kiss.  
"Ever the romantic, Morgan, you couldn't have chosen a moment where I wasn't balls deep in you to profess your undying love."  
He joked, but he was breathless, and his wet eyes mirrored exactly what Colin had said.  
"Undying is a strong word." Colin tried a sarcastic remark, but it sounded like it was pushed out of him - and really, it sort of was, because he had moaned it on the edge of one of Bradley's first tentative pushes.  
"Shut up, you big girl, and let me fuck you."  
And he did, oh if he did. Colin could barely contain himself from screaming. He was squirming, legs thrown over Bradley's shoulders haphazardly- thank God for yoga - arching his back whorishly on ever increasingly powerful thrust, his chest was filling with liquid fire, boiling mercury, and he was flushing all over, sweating. He was a proper mess, and Bradley was so fucking turned on he could barely think. He was slamming in mindlessly, feeling a tickling heat pooling into his lower belly, and he started chasing his orgasm desperately. Colin was blabbering incoherent sounds and he knew it but he couldn't help it, not when he was bouncing so amazingly along Bradley's body. He felt the man's back muscles tightening and he knew he was close, so he pressed down hard with his calves, pushing himself down, meeting Bradley half-thrust.  
Bradley came with a long, startled grunt, biting down on his lip, and he looked edible right in that moment. Eyebrows scrunched down, small beads of sweat hanging from his damp hair, long eyelashes squashed on his cheekbone. And then came the indescribable feeling of Bradley spilling inside him, hot and so much, almost too much, and it was so beautiful and so filthy, and Colin felt himself drown by the inside, so full he could choke it out, and he was in a complete, absolute apnea for God knows how long.  
Somewhere in the absolute wreck his body was, he knew he was having the best, most overflowing orgasm anyone had ever had, and he vaguely registered screaming Bradley's name, trying to look at his face between blobs of black ink dancing in front of his view, and then he lost himself in the feeling.

 

"What in the everloving fuck was that!?"  
Colin was a bit fuzzy headed, a lot numb and sore as hell. He blinked confusedly, Bradley's face coming into focus above him, eyes wide and terrified.  
"Colin?" He asked again, more delicately. "Are you okay?"  
A white ceiling, a warm orange light, a too soft bed, Bradley over him - Bradley's naked body right on him, and he was pretty cloth-less too. It took his brain a few mind-blowing seconds to finally open its gates and let the memories flow in.  
"Oh. Oh, shite. I didn't just pass out on you, did I."  
Bradley exhaled a thundering relieved breath and let himself fall gracelessly next to Colin.  
"Correction: you just passed out on my cock. I mean, I knew I was good, but I had no idea I was such a God of sex."  
"Don't let it get to your head, your supposed skills don't have anything to do with this. I'm just a delicate flower, is all."  
"You said that."  
Giggled Bradley, and he let his arm fall down the side of the bed lifelessly, tapping distractedly on the ground until he found a crumpled ball of itchy material.  
He grabbed it and started wiping his chest from Colin's spent, and then handed it over to him.  
"Thank y- Oh, fuck you, James, I can't believe it."  
He groaned as the crumpled item came into his hands and he recognized it as his beloved green jumper.  
Bradley was snickering devilishly and Colin rubbed the filthy thing hard on his face.  
When he pulled it away, Bradley grimaced. His face was reddened and smeared with Colin's sperm, and obviously he decided to get his revenge by grabbing him and snogging him thoroughly, Colin spewing muffled curses against his lips.  
By the end of it, they were both sleazy and sloppy, and they wouldn't have wanted it in any other way. As Colin gazed into his eyes dreamingly, Bradley sook his fingers and let out a chuckle.  
"I'm a young actor growing worldwide famous, and still I'm sure my bank account has been flattened to the ground by this evening alone, but God was it worth it. I know you don't believe me now, and I don't know if you ever will, but I do love you. And I also think you look quite fucking incredible, since I risked to come by the mere sight of you at least three hundreds of times."  
Colin giggled and bit into his lip as he leaned his forehead against Bradley's, breathing him in. He couldn't believe his words, because that just wasn't how it worked, but he believed in the sheer, genuine sincerity of Bradley's affection, and that was more than enough.


End file.
